


Take me into your loving arms

by galaxiaaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Superpowers, lapslock, yuwin are secret princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiaaa/pseuds/galaxiaaa
Summary: yuta finds taeil a little odd. but in a world with superpowers it's very easy to just assume things. but what if his hunch was right?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 19





	Take me into your loving arms

**Author's Note:**

> Purely made because it be missing yuwin hours :(

**winwin <3:** hey

**winwin <3:** have you been talking to taeil?

**winwin <3:** like for a while.

**yuyu:** no

**yuyu:** i met him when you met him

**winwin <3:** oh

**winwin <3:** he told me you guys knew each other for a while

**yuyu:** i wouldn’t lie to you but taeil?

**yuyu:** i don’t know about you but i don’t trust him

**winwin <3:** why not?

**yuyu:** sicheng where are you?

_ read _

____________________

“sicheng?” yuta asks the boy in his lap. he must be tired, yuta thought, after teleporting here from wherever he was. 

sicheng grumbles in response. it’s a good enough reply for yuta because he brings the boy into his arms and hugs him, basking in his warmth. 

“hey don’t freeze me.” sicheng says sitting up. “i was studying with taeil at his house. it got awkward fast, so i packed up and now i’m here.” 

“in my arms, not his.” yuta says, covering his hands with his sweater. “not to sound possessive or anything, but he’s got something about him that i don’t trust.” 

“he just came on too strong.” sicheng replies. 

“you’re way more awkward than i am, how are you so comfortable with him?” yuta questions. 

“we didn’t meet him at the same time. he and i used to be neighbours for a while when we were younger. he wasn’t so persistent to get me alone then. it’s odd.” sicheng shrugs his way out of yuta’s hug to bring over his bag. “now, i didn’t get any studying done there, so be quiet for an hour please.” 

yuta nods and goes back on his phone to text his friends about something that was bugging him. 

**yuyu:** hey do any of you know what taeil’s power is?

**morkolli:** moon taeil?

**yuyu:** yep

**yuyu:** he gives me a creepy vibe and i wanna know why

**morkolli:** how does such a kind person give you creepy vibes

**yuyu:** idk!

**yuyu:** help plz

**yongie:** i heard he’s the top of his class

**yongie:** does that help?

**yuyu:** why would he need to study with winwin then hmmmm

**morkolli:** oh so this is about winwin huh

**yongie:** when is it not lol 

**yuyu:** stop bullying me

**yuyu:** it’s just that…

**yuyu:** whenever i see him with sicheng i feel like he’s going to try and pull something and i’m worried

**yongie:** literal boyfriend of the year

**morkolli:** congrats

**yongie:** ok but in all seriousness, what sets you off when you’re around him? and can’t you talk to sicheng about this

**yuyu:** he’s known him for a while and i don’t want to seem overbearing and like overprotective 

**morkolli:** you don’t want to make it seem like you’re trying to keep winwin in yes?

**morkolli:** dude, idk bout you 

**morkolli** : actually i can talk for you.

**morkolli:** you trust sicheng he trusts you. 

**morkolli:** if you bring your worries to him he won’t tell you to keep your worries to yourself or try and play it off as some joke

**yongie:** especially if you talk in that serious >:( tone

**yuyu:** :^(

**yuyu:** fine he’s almost done studying anyways.

**yuyu:** thank you guys  (* ^ ω ^)

**yongie:** ofc  (o･ω･o)

**morkolli:** :) you can do it!!!!

as yuta turns his phone off he gets a lap full of sicheng. “i’m tired.” 

yuta laughs and runs his hand through sicheng’s hair. “do you know what taeil’s power is?” 

hums come in reply. “why ask?”

“just thought that maybe he had like heat powers or something that would set me off or something.” yuta replies twirling sicheng’s hair into a clump.

“hey don’t mess with my hair!” sicheng laughs. “what about haechan? he has fire and you’re fine near him?” 

“oh yeah…” yuta stays silent for a while smoothing out the hair underneath his hand. “what were you studying just now?” 

“i was reviewing the basics… it’s nice to go back to things and look over things you didn’t understand then…” sicheng starts to fall asleep but cold fingers shock him awake. “yuta you’re cold again.” 

“sorry.” yuta retracts his hands from sicheng’s head. “i’m just thinking.” 

“you asked what taeil’s powers were? i think he said they were something about knowledge collecting. i thought it was just that his powers made him super smart and he could retain any information, but it wasn’t.” sicheng shakes. “he isn’t like what he was when we were younger.” 

“sicheng? are you okay?” yuta sits sicheng up once again and wraps him in an embrace. 

“i’m okay. he... taeil steals knowledge. he searches your mind for anything he doesn’t know and takes it for himself. i was so scared he would take something from me about you so before he could take anything more i rushed out of the door and teleported here.” sicheng goes silent and rests in the crook of yuta’s neck. 

“is that why you were going over the basics again?” yuta asks after a while unsure if sicheng fell asleep. 

“yes. he said it would be easier to relearn than it was to learn the information he took but i’m still scared. i have a test after the weekend and he took everything i needed for it. said it was easier for him to take information he needed for a test he had.” 

yuta hums in response. picking up his phone he asks the person closest to taeil something. 

**yuyu:** johnny?

**jjohnny:** johnny isn’t here right now please try again *beep*

**yuyu:** if it’s you haechan you’re good for this too

**jjohnny:** ooooh what is it 

**yuyu:** you’re close to taeil right? 

**yuyu:** ik this is an odd question but does he have any tests coming up?

**jjohnny:** wait a sec lemme ask johnny

**yuyu:** 1 sec

**jjohnny:** johnny says no

**jjohnny:** why’d you ask? do you wanna hang out together or something?

**yuyu:** oh nothing just wondering

**yuyu:** also where’s johnny?

**jjohnny:** keeping score for a basketball game against mark and jaehyun

**jjohnny:** i’m here to watch his phone and get ice cream :)

**yuyu:** ok!

**yuyu:** hope it doesn’t melt!

**jjohnny:** hey! i have perfect control over my powers unlike you elsa 

**yuyu:** i am not elsa

**jjohnny:** ok elsa 

**jjohnny:** bye :D

“sicheng?” yuta asks to the boy definitely sleeping on top of him.

“yes?” he replies.

“is there a chance that taeil wants to overtake the government?”

sicheng bursts out into laughter. “silly yuyu, how would a normal person even get past you? why would you even say that?” 

“haechan said that johnny said that taeil doesn’t have any tests coming up.” yuta answers. “and well, we’re both…” he lets the word linger in the air, both knowing the answer. 

“again. how would a person without any physical powers get even close to you? i can simply teleport away, while you leave them in ice. and if things go under we always have backup.” sicheng smiles at the worrying boy. 

yuta smiles back at the other with hair messed up looking like the most beautiful crown. 

____________________

**unknown number:** you probably think i can do nothing don’t you

**unknown number:** well i found your number pretty quickly 

**unknown number:** i will find you even quicker

_ block this number?  _ **_yes_ **

____________________

“taeil wants to study again tomorrow.” sicheng tells yuta. 

yuta prepares for sicheng saying he’s going to go despite what he said previously. “yuta? i’m not going. most people might say that you’re over protective or possessive but honestly, after what happened at his place i don’t want to go back.” yuta smiles at that. 

“well, if i’m here studying you’ve either got to help me or be quiet somewhere.” sicheng says while taking his textbook out. yuta decides to leave him alone and go bug ten.   
  


**yuyu:** tententententententnentententen

**10:** what do you want nakamoto

**10:** wait before that do you know this number? [image attached]

**yuyu:** it looks familiar..

**yuyu:** i’ll ask sicheng even though he told me not to bug him

**10:** it’s ok don’t bug him

**yuyu:** ten.

**yuyu:** that’s taeil

**10:** oh him!! yea he’s interesting 

**yuyu:** his powers are dangerous ten

**yuyu:** he steals knowledge 

**yuyu:** wait is that my other phone?

**10:** yes

**10:** yu if that’s true…

**10:** we might have to call him

**yuyu:** idk ten

**yuyu:** maybe we should ask someone’s opinion

**yuyu:** i don’t really like asking for help from him

**yuyu:** despite his motherly nature he manages to get everyone hurt in his schemes

**10:** cut him some slack he’s not used to doing much 

**10:** i’ll ask taeyongie later 

**10:** you go and help sicheng no matter what ok?

**10:** imysm

**yuyu:** imy2 :((

**yuyu:** i understand why you have to stay at home but you’re always so far :((

**10:** cheer up! and tell sicheng i miss him the most for me 

**yuyu:** ok you miss me the most 

**yuyu:** bye ten :)

**10:** bye yuyu

“ten says he misses you.” yuta looks up from his phone to say. 

“does he miss me the most?” sicheng turns away from his work to ask. 

“no. he misses me more.” yuta replies triumphantly.

“lies!” sicheng laughs and jumps on yuta to steal his phone. he scrolls up and sees that taeil has contacted yuta. “yuta... if taeil can do this…” 

“sicheng! wasn’t it you who told me no one can even touch us?” yuta pulls on sicheng’s ear lightly. 

“yes. also ten said he misses me more!” sicheng laughs. 

the two had a fun day, giving up on studying only to rewatch ‘ _ your name’  _ for what seems like the thousandth time, but the pair didn’t mind. right after the opening though, there was a knock on the door. they didn’t pause the movie but they did avert their attention to the door. if it was ten, then he’d walk right in with the spare key but the person on the other side of the door continued to knock. yuta checked his phone for any messages of his friends coming over but there weren’t any. 

all of this could only mean one thing. (well, actually 2 but if someone had the wrong apartment door then the only option after would be to call their friend.) 

taeil, or someone worse had found them. 

the pair make quick work of readying themselves to escape, yuta freezing the door knob in case and rushing to get books and phones. “already texted taeyong that we’d be heading over.” sicheng tells yuta as he finishes zipping up his backpack full of school work. 

the person knocks at the door again, trying to turn the door knob. bodies filled with fear, they teleport to taeyong’s house. 

taeyong finds them sprawled along his couch yuta making sure sicheng doesn’t fall off in his drowsy state. the conscious one of the pair tells taeyong what’s happening at their house. 

“yuta how long will the ice last?” taeyong asks. 

“as long as i want it too unless someone kicks the door down.” yuta replies trying to get his body warm by wrapping himself in a blanket on the couch. 

“ten told me about what you guys were talking about and i think you should call him.” taeyong says. “he’s also checking in on the security footage in the hallway to make sure it was actually who you thought it was.” 

yuta sighs letting go of the blanket and placing it over sicheng who’s sleeping peacefully on the couch. “you aren’t cold anymore?” taeyong asks. 

“i only like being warm all the time so it reduces the risk of accidentally freezing everything.” yuta smiles. 

taeyong hands yuta a plate of cookies and they sit and wait for ten to come back with information.   
  


**10:** guys

**yongie:** hi

**yuyu:** what did you find?

**10:** nothing good

**10:** he’s at your house still shaking the door

**10:** no one has passed him but i think that’s because he drove them all out

**yongie:** ?????

**10:** maybe they thought he was in a fight and like wanted to avoid that?

**yuyu:** or he took the knowledge of everyone in the building

**yuyu:** but no one was smart enough to learn how to pick a lock

**yuyu:** but that doesn’t matter when it’s frozen

**10:** or everyone on the floor is out and not holed up inside their houses watching anime

**yuyu:** it’s not like i’m in my house anymore

**10:** true 

**10:** now we have to talk about him

**yongie:** shouldn’t we wait till sicheng is up?

**10:** yup

**winwin <3:** you called?

**10:** ok so we gotta call him to deal with the man at your door.

**yuyu:** honestly? i’m kinda scared of him

**yongie:** who

**yuyu:** both taeil and him

**yuyu:** taeil because he’s tryna break into my house and him because he always manages to get us hurt in his schemes

**10:** he doesn’t mean it! 

**yongie:** yuta stop being scared

**yongie:** or i’m about to cook up a storm

**winwin <3:** please don’t

**winwin <3: ** last time you did you almost burnt the house down

**yongie:** ok fine 

**yongie:** tell yuta to stop being scared then

**winwin <3:** stop being scared yuta

**yuyu:** just because you asked nicely

**10:** ok now that that’s over

**10:** i’m adding him

**kun:** no need

**yuyu:** this is why he’s scary

**yuyu:** he was here the entire time

**yuyu:** why couldn’t we be the tech wizards 

**yuyu:** i would make sure kun never got in

**kun:** excuse me

**kun:** anyways what shall i do to this man terrorizing my fam

**10:** kun i love you but never say that again

**kun:** :(

**kun:** so we lure taeil out into the open and then take him to the king

**winwin <3:** but what if he’s trying to overthrow the government and that’s taking him 12345678 steps closer to his goal?

**yongie:** to get arrested??

**yuyu:** to get to the king

**yongie:** oh that makes sense

**yongie:** but why do you always believe that someone is plotting to take over the government 

**winwin <3:** because we can 

**winwin <3:** we are literally the heirs to the throne 

**winwin <3: ** just trying to be careful 

**kun:** interesting 

**yongie:** hey sicheng? 

**winwin <3:** yes

**yongie:** why do you have a photo album in your bag? i thought you said you just brought things to study 

**winwin <3:** i was studying the album?

**yuyu:** why do you sound so unsure?

**winwin <3: ** i’ve been looking through the album and having no memory of anything in it happening 

**10:** oh my god

**10:** what if he’s trying to steal sicheng away

**kun:** just checked his search history and it’s of the amusement park that you guys could not stop going to last summer

**winwin <3:** oh! i remember now 

**winwin <3: ** wait that’s actually kind of creepy

**winwin <3:** stealing memories just to get to me?

**winwin <3:** this method is pretty harmful 

**yuyu:** if you still feel like you forget something come and ask me about what happened!!!! 

**yuyu:** or well anyone else in this because we were all there 

**winwin <3:** <3

**10:** what do we do with him 

**10:** he's still outside your door 

**yongie:** ????

**kun:** what do we do now?

**yongie:** that’s your job to figure out 

**kun:** we ambush him then erase his memories or take him into custody or tell him to stop messing with sicheng and yuta or he has it coming for him 

**yuyu:** i like the last option 

**yuyu:** but literally any option is great

**yuyu:** nothing like your usual plans kun!

**kun:** thanks.

**kun:** ten doesn't feel like erasing anyone’s memories so we’re gonna have to ask him to give up 

**yongie:** and if that doesn’t work?

**kun:** take him to the king and if it is true that his whole plan was to just take over the government then we know what to do 

**yuyu:** that option sounds like we’re going to have to get hurt 

**kun:** you won’t have to if you do this right 

**kun:** unless you just want me to send a threatening message 

**10:** that was the point of you being here

**yongie:** we are strictly non-confrontational 

**kun:** you owe me

**yuyu:** this is the part where we have to work our asses off this is no fair!!

**winwin <3: ** thank you kun! 

**kun:** you're welcome sicheng!

**yuyu:** this is biased towards sicheng!

**kun:** so you don’t want your man anymore? 

**yuyu:** i didn't say that! 

**yuyu:** ily sicheng <3

**winwin <3:** ily2 <3

**kun:** ok! now that we're all settled time for the plan 

____________________

the man at the door stood there wondering if anyone knew how to pick a lock. he didn’t know himself but maybe someone would be nice enough to lend the information to him. his phone rings signifying a message was sent to him. 

**kun:** please stop trying to make advances towards winwin or measures will be taken. 

the man is surprised. how did this ‘kun’ person know he was trying to get winwin? and what did they mean by measures would be taken? he chances a reply back. 

**moontaeil:** and what kind of measures would those be?

**kun:** first of all, you wouldn't be able to see him ever again. and if you did consequences would follow. 

**kun:** at this moment you are still allowed to interact with him, but please stop making advances towards him. 

**moontaeil:** and what? just someone telling me to stop won’t stop my feelings. 

**kun:** stop them yourself. take into consideration the consequences. 

**moontaeil:** you tell me all these things but don’t explain to me why i shouldn't be doing what i’ve been doing 

**kun:** winwin is uncomfortable with your advances and he is already taken 

**moontaeil:** why do you think i took a boy’s knowledge in taekwondo? i am very serious about this. 

**kun:** serious about ruining a good relationship? 

**kun:** i will say this one last time. stop your advances towards winwin or measures will be taken. 

**moontaeil:** fine. 

**moontaeil:** i will stop going after winwin. 

**moontaeil:** but who knows? i know a lot of people and maybe i can meet you and give you a piece of my mind. 

**moontaeil:** unknown number huh

kun gives winwin and yuta the ok to go back to their house making sure they stay safe because what taeil said concerned him. 

when the pair get home they finish up ‘ _ your name’ _ and get ready for the end of the day hoping people like taeil won’t bug them anymore before the boys’ coronation. 


End file.
